Mushroom
by Narurun
Summary: Elesis and Ara were asked by Echo to look for a rare mushroom somewhere near Elder. But as they were searching, conflict happens. How will the two make up?


**Mushroom**

Elesis and Ara were asked by Echo to look for a rare mushroom somewhere near Elder. But as they were searching, conflict happens. How will the two make up?

**Author's Note: **First fanfiction! An Ara/Elesis fluff, don't like? Don't read! For this fanfiction, it'll be a base Ara and base Elesis. They're a bit or REALLY out of character in this fanfiction but please bear with it!

The sun shines brightly up in the clear skies. Birds can be heard chirping in the distance. The weather is as perfect as it is. But, all this peacefulness is disturbed by the complaints of a certain redhead.

"Argh! Where is that stupid mushroom?!" Elesis groans as her eyes dart left and right. "U-Ugh.. I'm so tired." Ara says as she wipes sweat off her forehead with her right sleeve. "Shut up! Talking about it will only make it worse!" Elesis angrily says while kicking a stone.

She walks forward while scanning her surroundings for the mushroom Echo described.

**Flashback**

"The mushroom is red and has spots of different colors all over it." Echo described as she mixes a potion with another. "It is also medium in size, similar to this." She holds up another container with yellow liquid inside it. Then, she mixes it up with the other two she just did. "..Oops. I put the wrong one." She calmly said as she stared at the now smoking potion.

Before the whole thing exploded and made the room messy, Elesis grabbed Ara out of the room and slammed the door shut right on time.

**Present**

"The way Echo described it doesn't really make it seem like a rare mushroom, aside from the different colors part." Ara said as she tries to keep up with Elesis. Elesis turns around to check up on her only to find her resting and panting under the shade of a tree.

"What are you doing?! There is no time to rest! The sun is almost setting and we still didn't find that mushroom!" Elesis shouts while crossing her arms. "I-I'm just resting.. We've been walki-" Ara's sentence was cut off by Elesis. "This is why we're taking long! You're a slowpoke!" Elesis' mean words pierced through Ara. "Y-You meanieeee!" She runs off to who-knows-where while sobbing and wiping her tears. "What a crybaby. She'll come back for sure." Elesis turns around and continues looking for it.

**Meanwhile**

"U-Uu.. I never knew Elesis could be so mean!" Ara thought to herself as she sniffed. She stopped walking and look around her unfamiliar surroundings. "Wait a minute.. Am I lost?!" She gasped and runs around the spot in panic. Suddenly, she hears the bushes behind her rustling. She quickly turned around and clenched her spear tightly, ready for combat. The creature making the bushes rustle reveals itself. It stared at Ara for a few seconds. "Oh, phew.. Just a rabbit!" Ara exhales, feeling relieved.

But suddenly, bandits came out of nowhere with their sharp knives and other weapons. Ara jumps back and goes into her fighting stance. She looked around to count how many her opponents were. "Around ten of them.." She thought while still grasping her spear. The bandits all attacked at once, wildly swinging their dangerous weapons. However, all of these were pretty easy to dodge for Ara. "They're just amateurs.. I might as well end this quick." Ara thought while dodging and blocking their attacks.

"Falling Dragon!" She jumps up and slams her spear on the ground, causing it to crack and sending her enemies flying to the trees. She looked around and exhaled, her heart began to calm down. She stared at each of her opponents' bodies. "Phew, got nine of them!" She happily thought and hummed a tune.

"Wait a minute.. Nine of them?! There were ten!" She turned around in horror but it was too late. The tenth person is already right in front of her, ready to stab her with his axe. Everything happened way too fast, she could do nothing but close her eyes and hope to somehow survive.

"**Ara!"** A familiar voice called out. She opened her right eye to see the bandit down on the ground, defeated. Then, she opened both of her eyes and looked up to see Elesis panting and holding her sword tightly.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes. "Elesi-" She was again cut off by the redhead as she hugged her, not planning to let go of her. "I-I'm so glad you're safe.." She said while her voice slipped in some parts. The hug lasted for like an eternity that it began to get awkward. "E-Elesis.. I can't breathe!" Ara said while trying to get oxygen. "Oh! Sorry!" Elesis let go of her and smiled warmly. Ara began to gather oxygen again and giggled. "I'm so glad you're safe! Don't run off like that, idiot!" Elesis softly smacked Ara's head. "S-Sorry..!" She bowed her head down, showing sincere apology.

Elesis grinned and offered her hand to Ara. She gladly held onto her hand and stood up. "Sorry for saying those.. Really mean things awhile ago." Elesis looked away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Ara found this cute and smiled. "It's fine! You saved me after all!"

"Now, let's go and look for that mushroom!" Elesis said, while walking forward. "I-I think there's no need for that." Ara said softly. "Huh? What do you mean?" Elesis looked back and crossed her arms again. Ara points under a nearby tree where the mushroom they've been looking for is. Elesis gasped and dashed off to that tree, so did Ara. They happily picked the mushroom together and put it in a bag.

"Do you want to rest under this tree?" Elesis asked Ara, which she gladly agrees to. They settled down under the tree and fell asleep. When they woke up, it was already night. They head back to Elder and gave Echo the mushroom.

"Ah, I don't need it anymore." Said Echo as she mixed different kinds of potions.


End file.
